Une soeur parmi les frères
by Ajanael
Summary: Je suis Aryan Hawkins. J'ai pris la place de mon frère dans l'armée afin de le venger. Mais je n'imaginais pas que la vie puisse être si difficile pour une femme dans la Easy. Comment oublier le passé alors que je dois maintenant porter son identité? OC/?
1. Une arrivée subtile

**Alors, voici la deuxième fiction que je mets sur Fanfiction. Il n'y a que dernièrement que j'ai découvert l'extraordinaire série de Band of Brothers et j'ai tout de suite imaginé un petit truc. L'idée est déjà grossièrement tracée dans ma tête, mais envoyez moi vos idées, ce serait génial ! Tout n'est pas encore certains, alors je serais ravie de votre collaboration!**

**Évidemment, je ne souhaite démontrer aucun irrespect envers aucune nation ou bien envers ces incroyables hommes qui ont formé la Easy Compagnie. Je me base uniquement sur la mini-série.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Davis Fergusson me fixait d'un regard dur. Ses prunelles chocolat semblaient chercher à percer un quelque contre secret que j'aurais omis de lui dévoiler. Je me tenais droite devant lui, les bras croisés et le regard assuré. Il prit finalement une grande inspiration et se pencha en avant._

_- Écoute Ary, j'aimerais beaucoup t'aider, mais tu comprends comme moi que c'est impossible._

_- C'est parfaitement possible et tu le sais très bien Davis._

_Le vieil homme retira finalement ses lunettes et se massa les tempes._

_- Aryan, soit réaliste, je t'en pris, tu ne peux pas prendre sa place, tu n'a pas les aptitudes nécessaires !_

_- Mais c'est ce que je veux faire ! J'apprendrai !_

_- Tu risque de te faire tuer !_

_Je serrai les poings mais restai calme et rétorquai sèchement._

_- Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça changerait ?_

_Un long moment de silence s'écoula, puis Davis soupira et se pencha vers moi._

_- Écoute, je suis vraiment désolé, malheureusement, c'est infaisable. Tu serais aussitôt démasquée._

_- Bien sur que non, c'était mon jumeaux, nous somme identique, je n'aurai pas de difficulté à me fondre dans la masse. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Tout ce que tu dois faire, c'est modifier le rapport et écrire qu'Aryan Hawkins est morte et que Luke Hawkins a survécu. Tu peux le faire, tu le sais._

_Comme je voyais qu'il hésitait, je tirai une chaise et m'assis devant lui._

_- S'il te plaie Davis, fait le pour moi… fait le pour eux, pour Luke, Meryl, mes parents… Tu peux le faire pour eux._

_Il me fixa longuement puis étouffa un soupire._

_- Très bien Aryan, c'est compris. Je vais t'aider. Laisse-moi passer quelque coup de fils. D'ici quelques jours, tu devrais pouvoir rejoindre le camp d'entrainement. Ensuite, tu pourras entrer dans l'armée sous le nom de ton frère. Ça te va ?_

_- C'est parfait, murmurais-je._

* * *

13 Septembre 1944

Je jetai un regard circulaire autour de moi, légèrement intimidée. J'étais seule à ma table, au fond de la pièce. La lumière tamisée et la fumée qui imprégnait les murs m'auraient fait penser à un cabaret si les hommes qui s'y trouvaient n'avaient pas été vêtu en complet-cravate, arborant fièrement de nombreuses décorations de guerre. Je n'avais jamais été aussi mal à l'aise de ma vie. A mes yeux, il était clair que je ne cadrais pas dans le décor. Ils allaient tous le remarquer, ils le verraient nécessairement. Je n'avais jamais douté de ma volonté. C'est tout naturellement que j'avais pris la place de mon frère. Sur le moment, ça m'avait semblé la plus évidente des choses à faire. L'unique possibilité. Mais à présent, j'étais pétrifiée. A quoi avais-je pensé ? Malgré toute la volonté que je pouvais avoir, la tâche me semblait à présent impossible. Quelle idiotie…

Nerveusement, je passai la main dans mes cheveux nouvellement coupé. Je n'étais pas encore habitué à l'absence de mes longues boucles de jais et c'est avec un soupire que mes doigts lissèrent les courtes mèches sombre. J'étais littéralement mortifiée. Mes yeux glissèrent vers le fond de la salle. Quatre hommes entouraient le jeu de fléchettes et jouaient avec enthousiasme. A une table non loin du centre d'attraction, je reconnu trois hommes avec qui j'avais suivi la formation de remplaçant. Un autre gars que je ne connaissais pas leur parlait, sous le regard de quelques soldats amusés. Apparemment, ces types avaient survécu au débarquement. C'était des vétérans, les « vieux ». Un frisson glissa de ma nuque jusqu'à mes reins.

C'est stupide comme plan. J'étais complètement stupide. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas écouté Davis ? Le camp d'entrainement n'avait pas été spécialement amusant, mais je n'avais eu aucune difficulté à le réussir. J'avais été confiante tout au long de ce séjour. Personne n'avait imaginé que je puisse être une fille et j'avais appris à devenir un soldat. Mais à présent, je n'étais plus du tout à l'aise. Comme pour me donner confiance, je replaçai ma cravate. Est-ce que j'avais l'air d'un homme ? J'étais la plus petite de la compagnie, j'avais encore des traits d'enfant, douloureusement trop féminins. Mes mains n'étaient pas celles d'un homme et je n'avais pas la moindre pilosité faciale. Enfin, personne n'allait me croire, c'était quasiment ridicule. J'allais être renvoyé chez moi illico. En maudissant à nouveau mon incroyable stupidité, j'attrapai la chope qui avait été posé devant moi et la portai à mes lèvres. Le goût amer se rependit le long de ma trachée telle un doux réconfort.

Alors que je déposais la chope sur la table, j'aperçu un regroupement de trois soldats avancer vers le fond de la salle, justement là où je me trouvais. La façon avec laquelle ils avançaient, tranchant la foule devant eux et laissant un large sillon vide derrière m'indiqua aussitôt qu'ils n'étaient pas n'importe qui. En fixant l'homme de tête, je reconnus celui qui parlait tout à l'heure avec les autres remplaçants. Je m'amusai d'abord à observer leur progression, puis la panique me gagna lentement lorsque je vis qu'ils s'approchaient indubitablement de ma table. Je clignai des yeux. Non, c'était impossible, ils ne venaient quand même pas me _parler _? C'est pourtant la déduction que je dû en tirer puisque le gars s'écrasa sur la chaise devant moi. Il m'adressa un énorme sourire et attrapa ma chope. Il prit une longue gorgé puis laissa tomber le contenant vide.

- Tiens tiens, un autre petit nouveau… C'est quoi ton nom à toi ?

Je restai un moment silencieuse puis grimaçai et décidai d'éviter de parler de la chope qu'il s'était si cavalièrement approprié.

- Luke Hawkins.

Ça me faisait encore étrange de prononcer son nom comme si c'était le miens, mais c'étais déjà un automatisme de l'utiliser.

- Voyez-vous ça…

Il sourit et se retourna vers les deux autres.

- Eh les gars, ils prennent nos remplaçant à la nurserie maintenant ?

Le soldat de gauche roula les yeux et croisa les bras.

- Bill, lâche les nouveaux, tu veux bien ?

- Allez Johnny, tu adores ça toi aussi.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers moi et m'adressa un énorme sourire amusé.

- Bienvenue dans la Easy compagnie, Hawkins. Moi c'est le sergent Guarnere. Derrière, il y a Martin et Heffron.

Il sortit une cigarette de son veston et la coinça entre ses dents.

- Dis moi, t'a quel âge toi ?

Je dû me faire violence pour ne pas rougir. Enfin merde, c'était une évidence. Je devais avoir l'air d'un gamin.

- J'ai dix-neuf ans, sergent.

La grande gueule devant moi étouffa un léger rire en allumant sa clope.

- Sérieux ? Tu le crois, Babe ?

- Tu déconnes, à mon avis, ce gosse n'a pas encore passé ses quinze ans.

Je me sentais horriblement mal. Bordel, pourquoi est-ce que c'était moi qu'ils avaient pris en grippe ? Au moins, ils ne semblaient pas imaginer que je puisse être une femme, ils me trouvaient uniquement jeune. Mais j'ignorais si je devais répliquer ou docilement endurer leur tirade. Je ne voulais pas me mettre les sous-officiers à dos, mais je ne voulais pas non plus devenir le souffre douleur de la E compagnie. Autour de moi, quelques soldats me dardaient d'un sourire amusé alors que les remplaçants qui avaient été épargné de l'attaque des vieux m'adressaient un regard désolé, sans évidement me venir en aide.

- Ouais, c'est encore un gamin… alors le gosse, tu es dans l'escadron du sergent Randleman, non ?

J'hochai la tête en passant à nouveau la main dans mes cheveux.

- Oui sergent.

- Bien… fait gaffe à ce qu'il dit, Hawkins. Bull est l'un des meilleurs soldats de toute la compagnie. C'est le genre de type à qui tu n'hésites pas à confier ta vie sur le champ de combat. Tu crois mériter la même confiance, le môme ?

Il s'amusait vachement, c'était une évidence. _Contente de vous divertir sergent._ Mais je sentais que malgré l'ironie qui émanait de chaque parole, il demeurait sérieux. C'était comme un test. J'étais résolue à le passer. Je m'en foutais de l'opinion de ces types, mais ma vie dans l'armé serait gravement compliquée si j'attirais trop l'attention.

- Je ne peux prétendre être aussi efficace que le sergent Randleman, mais je donne tout ce que j'ai pour protéger le soldat à côté de moi, sergent.

- Tout ce que tu as… Ça comprend ta vie, Hawkins ?

- Sans hésitation sergent, répondis-je aussitôt.

Il éclata d'un grand rire franc et se retourna pour s'adresser aux autres derrière lui.

- On dirait qu'il a des couilles celui-là, Babe. Tu lui ferais confiance ?

Le dénommé Babe s'appuya contre le mur tout en m'observant, une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

- Oh… je ne sais pas… Il n'a pas l'air capable de lever son fusil tout seul, alors… Dis moi Hawkins, t'as le vertige ?

Le sergent se tourna à nouveau vers moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Ouais… un parachutiste qui à le vertige, c'est comme un marine qui ne sais pas nager. Tu crois que tu vas réussir à sauter, gamin ?

C'était définitivement un test. Dans le fond, ils voulaient seulement savoir si les remplaçants valaient quelque chose. Enfin, c'est ce que j'espérais. Autrement, ils se contentaient de se marrer à mes dépends.

- Je n'ai pas le vertige et je n'ai aucun doute quant à ma volonté de sauter, sergent.

-Tiens… tu as l'air confiant. Mais quelque chose m'intrigue vachement… pourquoi un môme comme toi viendrait se battre, Hein ?

A cette question, je serrai les dents. Je n'avais pas l'intention de parler de mes motivations, encore moins de les justifier. Mais je m'efforçai de prendre une longue inspiration avant de répondre.

- Ça me regarde, sergent.

Cette fois il cessa de se retourner et me fixa, un étrange demi-sourire aux lèvres. Je me sentais soudainement intimidée par ce sourire qui indiquait clairement qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner de si tôt.

- Ah bon, ça te regarde, le môme…

Il tira sur la clope et souffla un nuage de fumé dans ma direction.

- J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui t'amène, Hawkins…

Cette fois, j'étais complètement remontée contre ce type. Mais pour qui il se prenait ? J'avais résolument décidé de ne jamais parler de ce qui s'était produit. Pas à l'armée en tout cas. Mais ce Guarnere avait fait naître une horrible boule de colère dans mon ventre, j'avais uniquement envie de lui cracher au visage. Toutefois, je me calmai et levai les yeux vers lui. Je ne devais pas oublier qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un test. Je ne devais pas m'emporter stupidement. Je pris une grande inspiration puis je m'efforçai de mettre le plus de fermeté possible dans ma voix et répondis en le fixant dans les yeux. Chaque mot vibrait avec une sincérité qui m'étonna moi-même. Cette tirade me paraissait soigneusement préparée alors que les phrases me venaient tout spontanément, au fur et à mesure que je vidais le poids sur mon cœur. Avec horreur, je ressenti un léger picotement sous mes paupières, et je priai le ciel pour ne pas pleurer devant eux.

- Ce qui m'amène, c'est que je veux m'assurer que le moins de familles innocentes ne souffrent à cause de la guerre. Je ne veux pas nécessairement tuer le plus de boches possible, je veux juste aider ceux qui n'ont pas de fusil pour se défendre et qui ont quand même mal. Car la vie continue en dehors du champ de bataille et certain n'ont aucune possibilité de se protéger. Le seul moyen de survivre dans ce cas là, c'est de serrer les dents, de se répéter que ça va bientôt finir et continuer à rire. Le problème, c'est que c'est vachement difficile de rire et de pleurer en même temps. J'en ai rien à foutre que ces familles soit américaines, allemande ou européenne, mais savoir qu'il y en qui souffrent inutilement, ça suffit à me faire venir ici. Je ne veux pas que d'autre ressentent ce que moi j'ai enduré, parce qu'aucun être humain ne devrait avoir à subir une telle douleur. Est-ce que ça vous suffit comme raison, sergent ?

Je n'avais pas spécialement parlé fort, mais l'écho de mes paroles avait résonné jusqu'au bout de la pièce. C'est un silence de mort qui régnait après ma déclaration. Quand à moi, je me sentais incroyablement bien de lui avoir fermé le clapet. Certes, avoir utilisé mon expérience, même en l'atténuant, avait quelque chose d'effrayant. Mais prononcer ces paroles avait aussi été étrangement libérateur. Le feu qui avait pris naissance en moi s'éteignit presque aussi brutalement qu'il avait pris naissance. Le picotement qui m'avait inquiété s'était évaporé tout au long de ma déclaration. Je craignais d'avoir les yeux rouges, mais apparemment, personne ne semblait s'en préoccuper. Devant moi, Guarnere avait le regard fixe. J'eus la satisfaction de constater qu'il ne riait plus, tout comme les deux autres soldats. Comme le reste de la salle, en fait.

Un grand homme blond s'approcha et posa une main sur l'épaule du salopard devant moi. En l'observant du coin de l'œil, je reconnu le type qui jouait aux fléchettes plus tôt.

- Est-ce qu'il y a un problème les gars ?

Je relevai la tête, esquissai un faible sourire puis me levai.

- Non, rien de bien grave… Lieutenant Compton, répondis-je en jetant un rapide regard sur son insigne

Je poussai légèrement la chope vide vers le sergent silencieux et lâchai :

- Je vous laisse la payer, Sergent.

Je traversai la pièce sous le regard ébahi de tous les hommes de ma nouvelle compagnie. Je me concentrai pour regarder fixement la porte au fond de la salle et avancer le plus surement possible. Le poids d'une trentaine d'yeux scrutateurs brûlait ma nuque. Moi qui avait compté sur une arrivé discrète, c'était loupé.

* * *

Dès que je fus dehors, je me dirigeai vers la rivière qui bordait le camp ou nous résidions temporairement. C'est avec un certain soulagement que je constatai qu'aucune larme ne brillait sur mes joues. Ici, j'avais affaire à ne pas démontrer une once de sensibilité, il y avait trop de risque. Sans même prendre la peine de réfléchir, je m'agenouillai au rivage et enfonçai ma tête dans l'eau. D'abord surprise par la température glaciale qui embrasa mes sens, je clignai des yeux et poussai un hurlement. J'hurlai jusqu'à ce que je n'aie plus la moindre parcelle de souffle. Lorsque mon corps fut enfin vide, je me relevai, complètement gelée. Je restai un instant silencieuse, puis repris un grand souffle et replongeai à nouveau. Ce n'est qu'après cinq plongés que je me tirai loin du bord de l'eau, morte de froid. Frissonnante, je passai et repassai la main dans mes cheveux courts. Mes lèvres étaient bleues et je claquais mes dents. Étrangement, je ne sentais divinement bien malgré l'horrible froid qui engourdissait mes membres. Cette purification m'avait incroyablement apaisé. En tremblant, je sortis ma coiffe de ma veste et l'enfonçai sur ma tête encore trempée. J'aurais tout donné pour avoir le luxe d'une bonne douche chaude, mais je craignais tomber sur quelqu'un et c'est donc d'un pas lourd que je me dirigeai vers le dortoir.

En observant les couchettes superposées, je fus soulagée de constater qu'elles étaient toutes vides. Habilement, je grimpai jusqu'à la mienne et m'y glissai rapidement. Je grelottais toujours, mais le bruit rassurant du radiateur m'assurait un réchauffement prochain. Je m'enroulai dans ma couverture en priant pour que le reste ne soit pas aussi pire qu'aujourd'hui. J'imaginais difficilement une situation plus embarrassante que celle dans laquelle je m'étais mise. J'étais une femme qui s'était illégalement approprié l'identité d'un mort pour incorporer les rangs de l'armé. En théorie, attirer l'attention équivalait à une condamnation certaine. J'ignorais ce qui m'arriverait si j'étais découverte et je n'avais pas l'intention de le savoir. Sans doute serais-je mise en prison et je serais évidemment renvoyé chez moi. Si j'étais venue ici, ce n'étais pas pour rien. J'avais un but, je ne quitterai pas l'armée pour une raison aussi futile que celle-ci. J'allais prouver qu'une femme pouvait faire l'armée, qu'elle pouvait elle aussi se battre pour protéger ce qu'elle a, ce qui lui reste. Malheureusement, personne n'aurait ouï-dire de ce que j'accomplirai. Ce serait un petit miracle isolé et ignoré. Personnellement, je n'en avais rien à foutre. Je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire. Mais à présent, l'histoire risquait de se corser sérieusement.

_« Bravo Ary, ouais, bravo ma grande… t'as vraiment le chic pour te mettre dans le pétrin… Comment t'as réussi à attirer l'attention sur toi ? Faudrait faire gaffe, tu ne dois pas te faire remarquer, tu le sais bien ! »_

J'étouffai un grognement et ramenai la couverture sur ma tête.

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce début ! Plus d'explications au prochain chapitre sur l'OC.**

**Laissez une review ! **


	2. Une main tendue

**Voici le deuxième, j'espère que vous appréciez la trame ! Je pensai sauter directement à l'Opération Market Garden mais l'idée de ce chapitre m'est venue durant une course de 20 minutes que je devais faire pour mon cour d'éducation physique. Quitte à courir seule, j'ai imaginé ce petit bout d'histoire qui n'est évidemment pas réel. Toutefois, ce fut relativement défoulant de faire subir à mes personnages la même épreuve que moi… en l'exagérant en plus. M'enfin…**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Un bourdonnement sourd prit naissance dans mes oreilles. J'étouffai un grognement et me retournai dans ma couchette afin de me soustraire à ce bruit désagréable. Malheureusement, la torture se poursuivait, ne laissant aucun répit à mes pauvres tympans endoloris. J'entrouvris lentement les yeux, cherchant à distinguer la source de ce son exaspérant entre mes cils. Autour de moi, tout semblait bouger, se mouvoir. Avec difficulté, je me redressai sur un coude et plissai les yeux afin de mettre une explication logique sur cette agitation. A mon souvenir, nous ne partions pas avant d'en avoir reçu l'ordre. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tous les soldats s'activaient avec autant de vigueur de si tôt matin. Je me retournai et cherchai mon voisin de couchette des yeux. Le gamin se trouvait là, enfilant docilement son uniforme de combat. J'avais beau chercher, je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir de son nom. C'était un des ces putins de nom en O, comme Osborn, O'Neil, Owen où bien un autre nom commun du genre. Je passai la main sur mon visage et me redressai péniblement. A première vue, j'étais la seule encore au lit.

- Eh, O'Connor, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici ?

Le soldat releva la tête et me fixa un moment en fronçant les sourcils.

- O'Connor ? C'est qui ce mec ? Je suis Olsen moi.

J'agitai la main devant moi, signalant que je n'en avais rien à foutre.

- Ouais ouais, c'est ça, Olsen… Alors, tu réponds ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ce matin ?

Il m'observa longuement comme si j'avais eu l'audace de poser une question qui brillait par sa stupidité. Je ne connaissais pas vraiment ce type, mais il m'énervait déjà.

On va partir. On n'a pas encore de renseignement, mais on va retourner à Membury et ensuite, on devrait avoir une conférence. Pour le moment, les têtes dirigeantes ont décidé qu'on avait largement eu le temps de rouiller depuis qu'on s'est écrasé en Angleterre. Toute la compagnie est « invité » à participer à un petit jogging matinal sur la piste qui fait le tour du camp. Tu parles d'une invitation… comme si on avait le choix ! Bordel, je suis prêt à parier qu'aucun officier ne va se bouger le cul pour venir courir avec nous. Et pourquoi il n'y a que la Easy qui se colle à cette course !

J'essayai de masquer ma grimace. Décidément, ça me prendrait un certain temps d'adaptation avant de m'habituer au langage de l'armée. Mais pour le moment, cette déclaration m'ennuyai autant que le dénommé Olsen. Premièrement, partir en guerre n'avait rien de très amusant. Certes, j'avais travaillé pour y arriver, mais l'apprendre aussi brutalement me fit l'effet d'un coup de poing. Apparemment, la nouvelle avait été lâchée après mon départ. Mais pour l'instant, se lever à 5h00 du matin pour aller piquer une petite course de santé de 4 kilomètres n'avait rien de réjouissant. La bataille en Europe me semblait presque plus attirante que ce jogging forcé. Je n'étais pas allé courir depuis que j'avais quitté le camp d'entrainement. J'espérais uniquement ne pas avoir perdu la forme trop rapidement. Je me laissai tomber dans le lit en grognant.

- Eh, si j'étais toi, j'arrêterais tout de suite de roupiller. Il parait qu'ils n'aiment pas les trainards ici, alors sors du plumard et habille toi.

La voix d'Olsen me paru horriblement lointaine, et c'est avec difficulté que je dû accepter la triste véracité de ses dires. Je n'étais pas en vacance. Docilement, je me redressai en frottant mes yeux encore plein de sommeil. Aussitôt, je m'assis et commençai à vêtir mon uniforme de combat le plus rapidement que je le pouvais. Comme toujours, je dormais habillée afin de cacher ma silhouette autant qu'il était possible. Il ne me fallu que cinq minutes pour enfilé les lourds vêtements. Derrière moi, le jeune soldat qui m'avait tiré du lit me fixait en plissant les yeux. Je m'efforçai d'ignorer cette observation gênante, mais l'opération devenait de plus en plus difficile. Lorsque je sautai à terre, il me demanda enfin :

- Dis moi… ce n'est pas toi le type qui a eu une prise de gueule avec le sergent Guarnere hier ?

J'ouvris instinctivement la bouche pour répondre, bien que je n'avais strictement rien à dire là dessus. Heureusement pour moi, le Lieutenant Lipton entra dans notre dortoir et nous cria de nous activer. Comme nos couchettes étaient situées près de l'entré, il s'avança vers nous, saisit Olsen par l'épaule et le tira vers la sortie. Un soulagement incroyable envahi mon ventre, libérant mes épaules du poids que l'indiscrète question du soldat avait causé. Zut, j'avais été repéré beaucoup plus rapidement que je ne l'avais cru… Je devrais nécessairement faire preuve de discrétion à l'avenir si je voulais me fondre dans la masse… C'est sur cette pensée peu réjouissante que j'enfonçai mon casque sur ma tête et sortis de la pièce.

Le soleil m'aveugla dès que j'eu posé un pied dehors. Je clignai des yeux, laissant le temps à mes pupilles de s'adapter à ce brusque changement de luminosité, puis me dirigeai vers le rassemblement de soldats encore à peine sortis du sommeil. Je cherchai Olsen du regard et m'éloignai de lui le plus possible afin qu'il m'oubli au plus vite. Il réinitialiserait probablement sa question si j'avais le malheur de lui rappeler qui j'étais, donc il valait mieux s'effacer complètement de son esprit. Jusqu'à présent, je m'étais facilement glissé entre les rangs et personne ne m'avait réellement remarqué. La seule exception notable s'était déroulée hier soir lorsque ce maudit sergent avait décidé de s'installer à ma table. Autrement, je serais encore un nom parmi les autres. C'était exactement le but que je recherchais.

Dès que les baraquements furent vide et que l'ensemble de la compagnie fut réunie, le colonel Sink s'avança afin de nous faire face. Son regard caressa la première rangé, l'enveloppant de cette aura de confiance qu'il inspirait si aisément. Finalement, il tapa des mains et prit la parole, haut et fort afin d'obtenir l'attention de tous.

- Cher soldats. Je suis heureux de vous voir aussi nombreux. Comme vous l'avez appris hier, vous repartirez bientôt au combat. Dès cet après-midi, vous prendrez l'autocar afin de gagner Membury. Dès lors, vous aurez tous les renseignements concernant cette nouvelle opération. Mais pour l'instant, puisque vous êtes resté inactif un certain moment, nous avons décidé d'un commun accord qu'une petite course autour du camp vous replongerait dans le cadre que nous occupons présentement. Sur ce, je vous laisse partir. À cet après-midi.

Je ne réalisai même pas que je m'étais mise en marche avec le reste de mon peloton. Plusieurs soldats autour de moi grognaient contre les paroles chaleureuses du colonel qui n'avait même pas attendu notre départ pour retourner dans son dortoir. Chacun se demandait qui d'autre avait bien pu choisir d'un « commun accord » qu'un exercice pareil serait une bonne idée. Il était tout aussi intéressant de noter l'utilisation de la première personne du pluriel lorsqu'il parlait du _cadre que nous occupions présentement_ et de son brusque changement vers la deuxième personne lorsqu'il était temps d'argumenter sur notre état inactif et le remède qu'ils avaient trouvé. J'affermis ma prise sur mon fusil et me laissai lentement emporter par la rythme de nos pas. Tout se calma autour de moi. J'ignorai le poids de mes vêtements et de mon arme, la faim qui commençait déjà à tordre mon ventre et le souffle rauque de la centaine de soldat qui m'entourait. Rien d'autre n'existait à part le claquement régulier de nos bottes sur le sol rocailleux. Doucement, ma respiration se calqua tout naturellement à ce martèlement réconfortant. Le soleil ne brillait pas aujourd'hui, mais sa chaleur se faisait cruellement sentir sous mes nombreuses épaisseurs. C'est avec joie que j'accueilli une fine brise contre la peau de mon visage. Étrangement, mes pensées s'envolèrent vers les raisons qui m'avaient amené au milieu d'un groupe de parachutistes en Angleterre au beau milieu de la plus meurtrière des guerres de l'histoire.

...

Tout avait commencé à cause de Luke. En fait, rien n'avais commencé pour moi à ce moment là, mais cette décision aussi irrationnelle qu'irréfléchie et spontanée allait m'entrainer vers l'armée. A ce moment, je commençais à étudier à l'université. Comme ma mère était française, c'est tout naturellement que je me dirigeai vers l'apprentissage des langues étrangères. Ce n'était pas un métier conventionnel, encore moins pour une femme mais j'étais véritablement passionnée. J'étais déjà bilingue et je présentais une surprenante facilité à mémoriser les autres langages. Cette voie enchanta mes parents qui m'avaient depuis toujours répété que la communication était une porte ouverte sur le monde. Je m'étais toujours efforcé d'ouvrir le plus de portes possibles.

Quant à Luke, mon frère, il n'avait jamais vraiment su avec exactitude ce qu'il désirait faire de sa vie. Il avait débuté quelques cours, tentant sa chance en mécanique, en construction et même en éducation. Rien toutefois ne semblait lui plaire. Nos géniteurs étaient désespérés. Même si nous étions jumeaux, je n'avais jamais réussi à comprendre son incapacité à se dévouer complètement à ses études. Alors que ce que j'apprenais semblait tracer lentement les contours d'un travail incroyablement palpitant, aucune connaissance ne donnait le goût de poursuivre à mon frère. Malgré tout, Luke avait eu la chance de rencontrer une jeune femme magnifique, Meryl, qui travaillait en tant qu'infirmière au bloc de chirurgie. Ils s'étaient mariés après le début de la guerre et vivaient une idylle indestructible depuis. Même si Luke ignorait toujours sa vocation, l'avenir s'étendait sous ses pieds avec évidence. Puis, il était tombé sur un magazine de propagande. Depuis quelques temps, nous recevions une foule d'images de nos brillants soldats et des miracles qu'ils exécutaient sur le vieux continent. J'admirais ces hommes, mais à cette époque, je n'aurais jamais imaginé m'impliquer activement dans la guerre. J'étais comme une spectatrice qui assistait à un match de baseball, installé très loin sur les gradins. J'encourageais en applaudissant, mais je n'avais absolument pas l'intention d'aller participer au match. Évidemment, j'étais concernée par le résultat final de la partie, mais je ne croyais pas avoir une quelque contre chance de modifier le dénouement. Ces images par contre allumèrent aussitôt un incroyable feu dans l'esprit de mon frère. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait toujours voulu faire. Aucune profession ne l'avait jamais intéressé puisque l'ensemble de sa vie n'avait été qu'une suite d'évènements à la chaîne qui devaient nécessairement l'entrainer vers ce moment précis. Un long prélude qui marquait enfin le véritable début de son parcours. Je trouvais évidemment qu'il exagérait, mais il m'était impossible d'ignorer les étoiles qui brillaient dans ses yeux lorsqu'il parlait du métier de soldat. Luke était principalement intéressé par l'unité d'aéroporté. Devenir parachutiste lui paressait extraordinaire. Rapidement, je fus gagnée par son enthousiasme. Évidemment, nos parents étaient nettement moins chauds à l'idée de voir leur fils unique s'engager dans l'armée. Jusqu'à présent, ils avaient réussi à le tenir loin de cette guerre, mais maintenant, il se jetait volontairement dans la gueule du loup.

Oh, ma mère avait tout tenté pour l'empêcher de partir, invoquant le danger de la profession, le faible taux de survie des soldats et principalement le régime sévère de l'unité. Lorsque Meryl avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, elle avait offert à ma mère la plus belle occasion inimaginable pour convaincre mon frère de rester. Malheureusement, celui-ci avait déjà donné son nom pour les forces d'aéroporté. De plus, sa jeune épouse l'appuyait pleinement dans ce qu'il appelait « l'acte de sa vie ». A son plus grand désespoir, ma mère avait finalement abandonné et s'était résigner à voir Luke devenir un Para. Il avait été accepté, il avait même déjà passé les examens médicaux d'admission. Toute la paperasse administrative était en règle, il ne lui restait plus qu'a endosser l'uniforme. C'est quelques temps avant son admission au camp de formation que « Le Mal » s'était produit.

Je trébuchai sur une roche. Ce simple incident me ramena instantanément à la réalité. Je jetai un regard autour de moi, légèrement surprise. Apparemment, nous avion quasiment fait la moitié du chemin. Certes, ma respiration était plus sifflante, mes pas étaient plus lourds et mon cœur battait à fort, mais dans l'ensemble, je me sentais parfaitement bien. Un léger coup d'œil à ma gauche m'informa que la même situation ne se présentait pas pour tout le monde. Un des remplaçants qui avait été formé avec moi soufflait comme un bœuf, le dos courbé, les bras pendants. Le regarder me faisait presque pitié. J'allais lui proposer ma gourde encore pleine lorsqu'un soldat s'approcha de lui et lui adressa une petite claque sur son casque.

- Eh soldat, ne me dit pas que tu es déjà épuisé ?

Alors que le pauvre essoufflé tentait de reprendre son souffle afin de répondre, un autre homme couru afin de se mettre à leur niveau en riant.

- Voyons Luz, tu vois bien que ce type est crevé, laisse le souffler, voyons !

- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte, Liebgott. On a à peine couru 3 km ! As-tu déjà oublié les 10 km quotidiens de Currahee ?

Un puissant rugissement éclata dans le peloton de soldats où je me trouvais. Je me retournai, intriguée, et j'eus à peine le temps d'apercevoir un groupe de vétérans s'exclamer en riant:

- Currahee, 5 km pour monter, 5 km pour descendre !

- Eh George, cria quelqu'un derrière moi, tu te prends pour Sobel maintenant ?

Un éclat de rire général lui répondit.

- Exactement Perconte, répondit le dénommé George Luz en modifiant sa voix. D'ailleurs, je constate que vous avez oublié que cet uniforme est la propriété exclusive des forces armées des États-Unis et que vous lui devez le respect qu'il mérite. Vos bottes ne sont pas cirées, Perconte. Comment pensez vous reconquérir l'Europe avec des bottes qui ne reluisent pas, dites-moi ?

A nouveau, le petit groupe de privilégiés qui comprenait le sens de cette tirade explosèrent de rire. Cela ne m'étonna pas. J'avais rapidement compris qu'un lien particulier se formait entre les soldats. Cet ultime accrochement à ceux avec qui nous allions partagé la mort me semblait naturel, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'intégrer à ces regroupements fraternels. Sans doute la crainte d'être découverte m'empêchait de me rapprocher des hommes avec qui j'avais été formée. A présent, cette impression ne faisait que s'amplifier. Même si je m'étais résignée à rester ainsi isolée, je ressenti un léger pincement au cœur en les voyant rire ensemble. Dans le fond, j'avais étrangement peur de mourir et d'être aussitôt oublié. Cette crainte était stupide, puisqu'en théorie, j'étais déjà décédée. Mais je ne voulais pas que mon frère, que Luke Hawkins, soit définitivement oublié alors qu'il aurait donné sa vie sans hésiter pour sa patrie. On m'avait accordé un moyen de maintenir son souvenir, d'associer son nom aux exploits de l'armée, de le faire vivre et de réaliser son rêve à travers moi. J'avais saisit cette chance aussitôt. Mais à présent, je voyais bien que je n'existais pas dans l'esprit de ces soldats. Même si j'en étais la cause directe, cela m'enrageait.

Je continuai à courir tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite les discutions autour de moi. Même si nous courrions depuis près d'une demi-heure, la plupart des « vieux » courraient et parlaient en même temps, sans problème nullement essoufflé. Soudainement, j'entendis une vague exclamation soutenue provenant de la queue de notre joyeuse bande de coureurs. En tendant l'oreille, je reconnu l'une de ces étrange chanson d'encouragement que les gars se sentent obligé d'hurler pour se donner courage. Lorsque l'exclamation envahie les rangs de mon peloton, je restai un moment silencieuse, puis décidai d'abandonner ma stupide retenue et commença à chanter avec le reste de la compagnie. Évidemment, ma voix féminine m'empêchait d'y mettre beaucoup de cœur, mais le simple fait de me joindre à eux me revigora.

Sans même le réaliser, nous avions fait les trois derniers kilomètres en chantant.

Nous arrivâmes au pas de course dans la cours du camp. Les dernières notes de la chanson s'échappèrent des lèvres de quelques hommes, puis la faim pris le dessus et chacun se concentra uniquement sur l'assiette de déjeuné qui nous attendais à la cafétéria. Nous allions arriver à l'emplacement si ardemment désiré lorsque nous vîmes le colonel Sink posté devant la porte des cuisines, son habituel sourire collé aux lèvres. Sa présence n'avais rien de très rassurant.

- Easy Company, je vous félicite pour l'enthousiasme que vous avez manifesté, déclara-il dès que nous fûmes tous entassé autour de lui. Pour féliciter vos efforts, un excellant repas vous attend juste derrière cette porte. Mais avant de vous céder le passage, je vous propose de continuer encore un peu cette course avant d'aller profiter de votre récompense.

Il s'empressa de poursuivre en voyant nos mines abattues

- Il y a effectivement un petit allongement de 2 km que vous pouvez effectuer. C'est beaucoup vous demander, mais je sais que 8 km, ce n'est rien pour les braves soldats de la Easy !

Personnellement, je n'étais pas du tout touché par ce petit discours. Je n'avais rien avalé depuis hier soir et mon ventre me le rappelait cruellement. Je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention d'aller courir deux kilomètres de plus pour le bon plaisir du colonel. Ma seule préoccupation actuelle était le plateau de nourriture qui semblait me hurler de venir le dévorer. J'allais donc suivre la masse d'homme en uniforme qui se pressait contre la porte lorsque j'entendis une bribe de phrase royalement intéressante provenant du petit groupe d'insouciants qui voulaient continuer à courir.

- … pari qu'on aura double portion de bouffe. C'est bien le genre de Sink de…

Pour l'instant, la seule idée d'une double portion suffi à dévier ma trajectoire vers l'autre peloton. Lorsque tout redevint calme, je constatai que nous n'étions qu'une vingtaine de soldats, regroupés en rangé de cinq. Le colonel s'approcha de nous, souriant toujours de cet air paternel et protecteur.

- Soldats, je suis fier de voir que vous avez encore la motivation de courir. Ne soyez pas inquiets, cet effort démontre que votre détermination ne connaît aucune faille. Cette force pourra vous sauver la vie, sur le terrain. Allez, soldats !

En grimaçant, je me remis en route. La boucle n'était pas très longue, et j'estimais avoir terminé en environ vingt minutes. En regardant rapidement autour de moi, je constatai que l'essentiel de notre unité était constitué de « vieux ». C'est même avec une certaine horreur que je reconnu les trois soldats qui m'avaient apostrophé hier. Heureusement pour moi, j'avais été placé à l'arrière de la section, ce qui me permettait de passer inaperçue. Cette fois, personne ne chantait. Chacun était profondément concentré sur la matérialisation d'une éventuelle double ration de nourriture. Soudainement, l'un des officier à l'avant, Winters je crois, nous cria :

- On va passer sur un pont. On ne peut passer qu'un à la fois, alors placez-vous en ligne simple !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Je me retrouvai en avant derrière place. Le pont était étroit, et les planches en mauvais état. C'est en grimaçant que je senti mes chevilles se tordent à chacun de mes pas. Sitôt le pont passé, nous dûmes continuer à la file indienne puisque la largeur du chemin ne nous permettait pas de nous réaligner. La course se continuait, et j'étais encore suffisamment en forme pour continuer sans problèmes.

En terminant une courbe particulièrement accidentée, je remarquai que le soldat derrière moi n'y était plus. Je fronçai les sourcils et me retournai afin de m'assurer qu'il n'était pas dans mon angle mort. Il avait bel et bien disparut. Je ralenti mais continuai à courir, au cas où il aurait simplement pris du retard. Après quelques temps, je commençai sérieusement à me poser des questions. Le soldat n'était toujours pas là. Je m'arrêtai finalement et plissai des yeux afin de le retrouver. Nous avions fait la moitié de la boucle, nous étions sur la route du retour. Ce soldat n'avait quand même pas rebroussé chemin à 1 km de notre point d'arrivé ! Ça aurait été encore plus long. Je pris donc une longue inspiration et me mit à courir à sens inverse afin de le retrouver.

Je l'aperçu enfin quelques secondes plus tard. Visiblement, il boitait et peinait à avancer. Je m'approchai de lui et demandai :

- Eh, est-ce que ça va ?

Le soldat releva la tête, les dents serrées et les yeux emplis de fatigue. Je reconnu l'un des vétérans du Jour-J, mais son nom ne me revint pas.

- Ouais, ouais, je me suis simplement tordu la cheville tout à l'heure. Ça va aller, je devrai pouvoir finir le trajet seul.

Il fit un pas en avant afin de me prouver la véracité de ses dires, mais sa cheville ne supporta pas son poids et il s'écroula sur mon épaule.

- Merde ! s'exclama-t-il en s'accrochant à mon uniforme. Excuse-moi, j'ai trop forcé sur ma jambe.

J'étouffai un soupire et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Le type était légèrement plus grand que moi, mais son dos courbé sous la douleur le ramena approximativement à ma taille.

- Tu blagues ? Tu ne pourras pas terminer avec une cheville dans cet état. Laisse-moi faire, je vais t'aider. Embarque sur mon dos, je peux te porter jusqu'au camp.

Ces paroles sortirent de ma bouche avant même que je n'aie le temps d'y réfléchir. Le soldat eu la même réaction et se retourna afin de m'adresser un regard ébahi.

- Non mais tu déconnes ! Tu ne pourras quand même pas me traîner jusque là !

- Soit tu embarques sur mon dos, soit tu rampes jusqu'au camp. Mais dans le deuxième cas, je vais marcher à côté de toi. Je ne peux pas te laisser ici comme ça, alors profite de ma présence.

Il me regarda longuement puis soupira. Je sus qu'il allait accepter.

- Très bien… mais tu risques de me trouver lourd !

Il posa les mains sur mes épaules et se hissa sur mon dos. Je fus surprise du poids qui s'écrasa sur moi et m'attira vers l'arrière, mais je réussi à me stabiliser. Je glissai les mains derrière ses genoux et courbai le dos vers l'avant. Ainsi arrangée, je me remis en marche. Nous avions perdu beaucoup de temps, et les autres étaient bien loin devant nous, mais je ne me pressai pas. Il me restait pas mal de distance à parcourir avec un poids supplémentaire sur le dos, donc je préférai prendre mon temps et conserver mon énergie.

Nous restâmes longuement en silence. Seul le raclement de mes bottes sur le gravier emplissait l'espace autour de nous. Finalement, le soldat juché sur mes épaules brisa le mutisme malaisé.

- C'est quoi ton nom ?

- Hawkins, Luke.

Je le senti hocher la tête et le silence revint imposer sa présence. Après quelques secondes de quiétude, je me décidai à démonter un peu de savoir vivre et je demandai :

- Et toi ?

- Donald Malarkey.

J'inclinai la tête, cherchant à me remémorer si j'avais déjà entendu ce nom à la connotation familière. Nous nous confinâmes à nouveau chacun dans nos réflexions. Son poids m'attirait vers l'arrière, mais dans l'ensemble, je n'avais pas de crainte pour finir cette petite balade.

- Dis moi, fini par lâcher le dénommé Malarkey, ce ne serait pas toi le type qui à fermé le clapet de Guarnere hier ?

Je serrai les dents silencieusement. Merde, j'étais assurément démasqué et cette fois, il n'y avait aucun moyen de me défiler. Je soupirai donc et me décidai à mettre cette histoire au clair. Je ne voulais pas être définitivement associé au-mec-qui-s'est-engueulé-avec-le-sergent-Guarnere pour le reste de mon implication dans l'armée. Alors autant m'expliquer tout de suite.

- Oui, c'était moi.

- Il ne voulait pas être méchant en fait. Bill manque vraiment de subtilité, mais il ne faisait que s'amuser un peu avec vous, les nouveaux. Dans le fond, il ne cherchait pas à te mettre mal à l'aise.

Je fus surprise par le ton amical du soldat. Étrangement, il me paru si sincère que je le cru sur parole.

- Ça va, c'est moi qui ai un peu exagéré.

Malarkey secoua la tête.

- Non, sérieusement, ce que tu as dit était très bien.

Il toussota et j'eus aussitôt une mauvaise impression : Il allait me demander quelque chose, et ce quelque chose risquait fortement de se référer à « ce qui c'était produit ».

- J'avais bel et bien raison.

- Eh, de quoi parlais-tu lorsque tu as mentionné « ce que tu as vécu » ?

Ma mâchoire se contracta à ces paroles. Je ne me sentais pas encore capable de parler du « Mal ». J'avais l'impression que les mots brûleraient ma gorge et enflammeraient ma trachée. Une cruelle et douloureuse punition. Surtout, je pensais que libérer ces phrases confirmeraient définitivement le sort de mes proches. Comme si pour l'instant, je me trouvais encore dans un rêve, et que tant que je ne parlais pas de cette journée, j'avais encore une chance de revenir à ma vie d'avant.

Un moment incalculable s'écoula. Une certaine tension était palpable entre le silence implacable qui nous englobait. La tempête régnait toujours dans ma tête lorsque je me résignai à briser le rêve, à détruire ma dernière bouée.

- Mes parent, ma femme, qui était enceinte, et ma sœur on été tués il y a quelques semaines de cela.

Malarkey sursauta, ayant apparemment abandonné l'idée de m'entendre répondre.

- Quoi ?

Un petit groupe de voleurs a profité d'une alerte pour voler notre maison. Nous sommes rentré plus tôt, on les a surpris, ils étaient armés, ça à mal tourné.

- Merde… j'suis vraiment désoler, Hawkins.

- Ça va… ce n'est pas de ta faute… ni de celle de personne d'autre que ces enfoirés.

- Malarkey, apparemment mal à l'aise, inclina la tête et passa une main sur son casque. J'étais légèrement soulagée. Parler avait été bien moins pire que je ne le croyais. Évidemment, j'avais raconté la version abrégée et dédramatisée. J'avais dû me glisser dans la peau de mon frère, ce qui m'avait étrangement facilité la tâche. Dans cette version, il n'y avait pas de sang, pas de hurlements, pas de larmes, pas de mort.

Je baissai la tête. Pour une énième fois, le silence redevint maître. Mais cette fois, son règne ne dura qu'une trentaine de secondes.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as aidé ?

- Parce que tu avais besoin d'aide, répondis-je aussitôt.

- Mais encore ?

- Je ne pourrais jamais laisser quelqu'un dans la nécessité. Lorsqu'on est seul, aucune main ne se tend jamais vers nous. Ce sentiment est indescriptible, je le sais bien. Alors je suis décidé à tendre le plus de mains possible.

Le soldat perché sur mes épaules prit quelques secondes de réflexion, avant de finalement lâcher :

- Tu sais, je crois que t'es un type bien, Hawkins.

Un léger sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres.

- Merci Malarkey.

Au loin, devant nous, j'aperçu les basses fondations du camp au bout de cette interminable route. C'est presque joyeusement que j'accélérai le pas, réalisant que j'avais réussi à oublier mon plateau de déjeuné le temps de cet allongement. En arrivant dans la cours, nous fûmes aussitôt interpellées par le groupe de courageux soldat avec qui nous avions commencé ce parcours supplémentaire.

- Eh les mecs, vous avez refait le trajet de 6km ou bien vous vous êtes arrêté le temps de prendre un café ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous Malarkey ? Tu t'es trouvé un taxi ?

- Pourquoi vous avez mis tout ce temps ! On était sur le point d'aller vous chercher !

Je déposai Malarkey au sol et glissai son bras par-dessus mon épaule. Le soldat pointa un doigt accusateur vers le peloton qui s'approchait de nous en riant.

- Vous devriez avoir honte les gars ! Vous m'avez abandonné alors que j'étais gravement blessé. Si Hawkins n'avait pas fait demi-tour pour m'aider, j'aurais encore le nez dans le gravier !

Une vingtaine d'yeux se tournèrent vers moi. Il me fallut toutes les misères du monde pour ne pas rougir. Dans les yeux de ces soldats, je vis passer l'étonnement, la réflexion puis la stupéfaction. Eh bien voilà, tout le monde m'avait reconnu. Je m'efforçai d'éviter de regarder le sergent Guarnere qui m'observait d'un œil septique. Un des gars s'approcha et attrapa l'autre bras de Malarkey afin de m'aider.

- Allez, assez de temps perdus. Le colonel nous a dit que nous avions droit à une double ration pour nos vaillants efforts. Alors, 'faudrait se grouiller si on veut emmerder les autres qui ne sont pas venu courir.

Un éclat de rire lui répondit, et d'un même mouvement, tous se mirent en marche vers la cafétéria. Je fus entrainé dans la vague, Malarkey étant toujours appuyé sur mon épaule. J'allais protester, me défiler subtilement pour aller manger dans une table au fond, lorsque le soldat qui servait de second appui, que je reconnu comme étant Heffron, se tourna vers moi et m'adressa un grand sourire.

- Tu viens à notre table ?

Je m'apprêtais à protester, mais les paroles qui franchirent mes lèvres ne furent pas exactement celle que j'avais prévue.

- Pourquoi pas ?

Ce n'est pas si mal comme ça.

* * *

**Chapitre un peu long, mais je n'ai pas réussi à le séparer en deux convenablement… Au prochain Chapitre, c'est l'opération Market Garden. D'autres infos sur l'OC aussi ! Finalement, un énorme merci à Rachanna pour son commentaire qui m'a terriblement fait plaisir !**

**Pensez à une petite review !**


End file.
